


A Parent's Love is Stronger Than Worry

by CartoonLover



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: DO NOT REPOST ANYWHERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, Gen, all the boys do but this is his story, dewey has mommy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover
Summary: Dewey worries about being like his mom.





	A Parent's Love is Stronger Than Worry

Dewey loved his mom but he found himself spending less time with her. And maybe that was good, he had been spending a lot of time with her before but they had had ten years to catch up on. They hadn't yet but he suddenly didn't want to be around her as much. At first he thought it was cause he missed his brothers, and while that had something to do with it, there was more. There always was with him. 

He didn't know what it was though until it hit him and then all at once everything made sense. To him at least, he could tell the others were confused by it. But that was okay, they didn't need to know, this was his thing. And even if they did know he wasn't sure they'd understand. But that was okay too, as long as he understood. 

And as long as two other people understood, and he wasn't sure if they did or not. They always understood him so he liked to think they did but the fact that they hadn't said anything made him question it. Or maybe they were waiting for him to talk about it. But the thing was he wasn't sure he wanted to talk about it, it wasn't that easy. And he wasn't sure he could quite put it into words. 

That never stopped them though. 

He should be thankful for that he supposed, he knew it wasn't good to keep stuff like that in but he didn't want to admit what this was. It made him feel bad. And it made him feel guilty for a reason he didn't quite understand. He wasn't sure he could put that into words either. 

But for them he would try. 

"I'm worried about being like mom." He admitted. And that wasn't quite all of it but it felt good to get that off of his chest. Like some kind of weight had been lifted but there was still some pressure, there was still more he wasn't saying. 

"I thought you two talked about this, you don't have to be like her for her to be proud of you." Huey said comfortingly. 

"No, that's not it." His brothers looked at him shocked and he tried to elaborate. "I don't want to be like her. I'm scared of being like her. I don't wanna leave you guys and our family for some big adventure. I don't want to put you guys through what Uncle Donald went through. I don't want you to get all sad and upset whenever someone tries to talk about me. I don't want any of it!" He started breathing heavily and his brothers quickly grabbed him in a hug. He leaned into them and thought about how he was able to put it into words after all. Maybe it was that easy, or maybe they made it that easy. But there was still more. 

"I hate that I feel like this but I do. And now I don't know how to be around her and I know she's noticed, which means she'll want to talk to me about it but I don't know what to say to her. How do I tell her something like that?" The hug broke and his brothers gave him sympathetic looks. 

"It'll be hard, but it's something you have to do. You guys have to talk this out too." 

"I know but I really don't want to." 

* * *

He had managed to forget about it for a while after that, up until his mom sought him out. Then it all came back to him. So he tried to do what anyone would do in that situation, run. It didn't work. 

"Dewey, what's going on?" 

"Nothing, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine? It's not like I'm worried about being like you or anything, I'm just normal Dewey." He attempted to brush off but there were times where he lied as well as Huey, this was one of those times. And his mom was quickly becoming one of the people who could read him really well. But she wasn't perfect at it. 

"Honey, I'm honored you wanna be like me-"

"No." 

"No?" 

"No, I don't want to be like you, you leave and you tear families apart! Why would I wanna be anything like you?!" He exploded and flinched back, he didn't mean to yell like that he was just frustrated. He cautiously looked at her for a reaction and found her trying to keep a straight face. He hurt her, that was the last thing he wanted. He was about to take it back but she shook her head. 

"It's okay, I get it. I haven't always made the best decisions, and that's putting it lightly. I will always regret getting in that rocket, I will always regret leaving my family, my boys." She tenderly touched his face and he gave her a small smile. "I don't want you to be like me either, Dewey. I don't want you to be anyone but yourself. And it's okay if you're mad at me for all of this, I'm mad at me too." 

"... I don't want to be mad at you, you're my mom." And suddenly he realized why he felt guilty; he loved her, he didn't want to think anything bad about her. But that didn't change the fact that she left and that he did have bad feelings towards her. 

"Which is why you should be mad. It's okay if you're glad I'm back, I'm glad I'm back, but you shouldn't let that distract you from the rest of your feelings. You need to feel however you feel about this, about me. And it's okay if those feelings are bad. It's okay if you don't want to be like me, it's good! It means you're learning from my mistakes, which is all I could hope for. Thank you for telling me the truth. And you can tell me anything, I'll understand, that's what parents do." He grinned at her and lept forward to hug her. 

He was okay. He could be happy and mad, and she was okay with that. He had the best parents. Things would be okay.

"I love you, mom." 

"I love you too, honey, so much." 


End file.
